Happy BDay!
by VicPin
Summary: :Cryle: Kyle está solo en el día de su cumpleaños, pero una inesperada visita llega a sus puertas con un regalo... Igual de inesperado.


**_Buen día gente!_  
**

**_Ayer fue el cumple de Matt Stone y de nuestro lindo pelirrojo, así que me aventé a escribir este extraño Cryle... De hecho, es el primero que escribo, y aunque el título no tenga tanto que ver con este pseudolemmon... Espero que les guste ^_^._**

**_Kyle B y Matt S, esto es para los dos!_**

* * *

**Happy B-Day!**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 19. Hoy es un gran día para mí, Kyle Broflovski… Bueno, en realidad no es mi gran día.

No cuando estás solo en casa, con todo el mundo afuera con su quehacer y cuando todo el mundo te dijo que no pueden el día de hoy porque tienen compromiso con la familia o no sé qué puta madre, pero la cosa está en que sólo estoy yo en plena soledad en mi hogar, sin tan siquiera un puto mensaje a mi celular por parte del hijo de puta de Kenny, mi novio, quien de seguro estará por ahí de revolcón con mujeres, porque de Trent, mi otro novio, ni de coña. El tipo está en prisión por golpear al culo gordo y no le permiten portar celular dentro de la prisión.

Y el muy infeliz que se deja llevar fácilmente por su ira debido a las provocaciones de Cartman.

Compensando la situación, sin embargo, mi face está repleto de felicitaciones para mí un tanto vacías porque, sinceramente, esta no es la forma en que pensaba yo celebrar mi cumple.

- Pinche bola de ingra-

Mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción "Amaranth" de Nightwish, lo que me indicaba que estaba recibiendo la llamada de Craig Tucker, quien se encuentra en ese momento en Barcelona, España.

- ¿Hola? – inquirí al responder la llamada.

_- Hola, Broflovski. Feliz Cumpleaños._

- ¡Qué hay, Craig! Wow, gracias…

_- No hay de qué. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?_

- De la puta madre.

_- ¿Por qué? _

- Nadie puede el día de hoy porque todo el mundo está muy ocupado. Mis padres salieron de viaje desde el lunes y no regresan hasta el lunes o martes y mi hermano está de juerga en Montreal con sus hermanos biológicos. ¿Y qué onda contigo, Craig? ¿Cómo va la cosa en España?

_- No estoy en España por ahora._

- ¡¿Qué?

_- Sip. Estoy aquí en South Park… De hecho, estoy en tu puerta…_

- ¡Con un carajo! ¿El desgraciado está en mi puerta y no me ha dicho nada?

Fui corriendo a la puerta y la abrí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y sí, ahí estaba él, el tipo de rostro imperturbable y poseedor de una actitud que raya el cinismo.

- Hola – le saludé.

- Hola – me devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro.

Craig entró y se sentó en el sofá mientras que yo cerraba la puerta de la calle; acercándome a él, le pregunté:

- ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Agua o refresco…?

- Agua, por favor.

- Bien…

Fui a la cocina a buscar un par de vasos y los llené de agua. Estaba a punto de llevármelos a la sala cuando de repente sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás y empezó a besarme el cuello de sorpresa.

- ¡Craig! – exclamé mientras que el tipo continuaba con su asalto.

- Tranquilo – me susurró en mi oído-… Simplemente déjate llevar…

- ¡Pero tengo novio!

- ¿Sólo uno? Escuché que tenías un ménage à trois...

- Tengo dos, pero uno de ellos está en prisión.

Craig emitió una risita queda y, mordisqueándome con ternura mi oído, inquirió:

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Trent?

- S-Sí…

- ¡Je! Ese pendejo nunca controla sus emociones…

Craig metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y empezó a acariciarme el torso; yo gemí de asombro al sentir cómo se posicionaba entre mis glúteos una protuberancia húmeda y empezaba a restregarse en ellos una y otra vez.

- C-Craig…

Enseguida sentí cómo, con manos expertas, Craig desabrochaba mis pantalones y me los bajaba con todo y bóxers, dejando entrever mi erección alcanzando su máxima potencia.

- Me gustas mucho, Kyle – me susurraba sensualmente mientras empezaba a masturbarme con firmeza y suavidad -… Me gustas tanto… Que me dan unas ganas inmensas de follarte en dónde sea…

- Craig…

Nuestros labios rozaron con suavidad y pasión mientras escuchaba como él se bajaba los pantalones y sentía cómo su erección se rozaba entre la piel de mis glúteos.

- Sólo por esta vez – me decía mientras acariciaba mis glúteos -… Sé mío.

- C-Craig…

El tipo alzó una de mis piernas y la posicionó encima de la mesa; por mi parte, alejé de mí el par de vasos de cristal para evitar que se rompieran… Y emití un grito de dolor al sentir cómo Craig se hundía en mí de una sola estocada.

- ¡CRAIG!

- Sí – susurraba mientras se quedaba quieto para darme tiempo a que me acostumbrara -… Grita mi nombre, Kyle. Grita para mí…

- Craig… Por favor… No…

Craig, haciendo caso omiso de mis peticiones, empezó a entrar y salir una y otra vez, aumentando su velocidad con cada penetración. Yo estaba hundido en ese océano de placer; mis uñas raspaban la mesa, dando testimonio de esa sensación tan maravillosa que me dejaba sin aliento.

Sentía cómo plantaba besos y mordidas en mi espalda; podía sentir sus dedos pasearse por mi piel, queriendo palpar cada centímetro de mi persona como un mapa… Podía escuchar su voz tenue y ronca decir mi nombre.

Qué bella sensación era ésta, realmente bella.

Esbocé una sonrisa de satisfacción que, por lo que me pude figurar, llevó a Craig a decirme en mi oído con ternura:

- Te amo.

Me amaba… ¡Me am-! ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?

Intenté darme vuelta para apartar a ese cabrón, mas él logró someterme y me besó mientras reanudaba el ritmo de sus caderas; aquello privó de todos mis sentidos, restándole importancia al hecho de que se cayeron los dos vasos de cristal que podría costarme una semana de castigo en mi habitación.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo más celestial que había experimentado en mi vida, rompimos el beso y unimos nuestras frentes.

Respiramos agitadamente, aunque no pude evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso, Craig?

- Porque esa es la verdad, Kyle. Te amo… Te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

- P-pero, Craig… Y-yo…

- Shhh… Lo sé, lo sé… Tus dos rubios… El playboy y el convicto… Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, Kyle. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y esto que hemos hecho es el regalo que no pensaba darte y abandonarla a la imaginación… Por eso me fui de intercambio a Barcelona… Para tratar de olvidar este amor que siento por ti desde los 14.

- ¿Los 14? Wow... ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

- Yo… Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

Emití una risita queda y, dándole un beso en los labios, le dije:

- No tenías porqué temer, Craig. Yo mismo te habría dicho el sí.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí…

Me acerqué a su oído y añadí:

- Porque yo también te amo, Craig.

Craig sonrió y unió su frente con la mía, aunque después le expliqué esto:

- Estoy con Kenny y Trent porque ellos dos son muy buenos en la cama, aparte de que les gusto a ambos. Sin embargo, me siento infeliz a su lado porque no son la persona con la que quiero que esté a mi lado… Tú.

- Kylie…

- Y ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí… Ahora mismo mando al carajo a esos dos.

- ¿No crees tú que Trent podría emputarse con facilidad? Recuerda que se le complica manejar su ira.

- Na-ah… El cabrón está en prisión y no saldrá hasta dentro de un año, así que tenemos tiempo para empacar nuestras cosas e irnos.

Mi enamorado me mostró el dedo medio con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me reí y le dije:

- ¡Venga! Tengo que limpiar esto y comprar un par de vasos…

_- Tenemos_, Kyle,_ tenemos_. Somos dos.

Ambos nos incorporamos y nos dimos un abrazo.

Al carajo con todo…

Este HA SIDO EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA y Craig ES EL MÁS BELLO REGALO QUE HABÍA RECIBIDO EN MI VIDA.

Cómo adoro mis cumpleaños.

* * *

_**Ok, fue cursi, lo sé... Pero igual y espero que les haya gustado!**_

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**


End file.
